Untitled
by Elemental Mummy
Summary: Queen Etherdred was forgotten to be invited into the party. And so, she cursed the queen's three children and sent the two of them Monyrié and Flamérie in different parts of the Clawridge Kingdom. How would Mony and Flamé ever get back to the castle? Ho
1. Chapter 1

Tomo: Hello guys! This is Tomo a.k.a. Elemental Mummy! And I'm going to share another story of mine inspired by an impromptu idea and the real life characters such as Mony, Miku, Kalten and I. :D I hope you will tune in to this story and keep on reviewing!

Note: This is a work of fiction. Names (though I doubt o.o), characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imaginations or are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events or locales are entirely coincidental.

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen who wanted a child more than anything in the world. Alas! Their wish came true for they were blessed with triplets. The names of the children were (in order) Mikarié, Monyrié and Flamérie d' Caputellé. They were so deeply loved by their parents that most of the things they used were either made of pure gold, the finest silk, shiniest silver or embroidered with various gems and diamonds. Literally, they were spoiled. But enough of that. So, when the three kids were a year old, the king called for a huge celebration that would last for four days and three nights. All ladies, gentlemen, barons, dukes, duchess, princes and princesses (and whoever is next) were invited into the grand feast. Everyone wore their best tuxedos and gowns all shimmering with gold, silver and gemstones. Once everyone had arrived, the party immediately started. All were dancing, some kids were smudging cakes with each other, some were laughing, and others were rolling on the floor (an exaggerated way of laughing to a person who jokes yet no one buys it). And so, the weary party people slumped to their seats after the first day of celebration. Some retired to the bed chambers prepared for them. Some just went home after getting some cakes and food. Others well...cried because the cakes were smudged all over them. Sigh, life's like this.

On the second day, the twelve chosen fairies arrived. These fairies were from a far-off land that's why it took them sometime to arrive at the castle. They were friends with almost every queen in the world. Well, except for the queen of darkness, of course. And so, the restless party people from last night joined the party once more. Except there were no children who would smudge a cake at every people they encounter. And so, in the middle of the party, the twelve fairies were to give four gifts to each baby. The gifts received by Mikarié were gift of beauty, gift of dancing, gift of a pure heart, gift of leadership. The gifts received by Monyerie were gift of beauty, gift of arts, gift of healing and gift of knowledge. And lastly, the gifts received by Flamerié were gift of beauty, gift of voice, gift of charisma and gift of...

Thunder roared ferociously that almost shook the pillars of the castle. Everyone was devastated. Some were running frantically in circles, hoping to see the exit when the exit was almost by their side. Some called their carriages to deliver them to their respective homes. When the common folks were finally out, the Queen of Eternal Darkness or also known as Queen Etherdred (Eternal Dread) came. The queen was dressed in its usual but rather striking long-sleeved raven black gown with puffed skirt on her back side. Feathers outlined her gown and silver shimmers from her head to toe. Her hair was down but she wore a silver circlet with a ruby in the center. She walked with poise and confidence. Any man who looked at her would be awestruck in a blink of an eye. Thunder roared again.

"Salutations, my dear queen. Pray, tell me. Am I too tardy to be in this party?"

Queen Etherdred might not look like it but she had trouble with her words. The king and queen and the twelve fairies sweat dropped. There was a moment of silence until the dark queen coughed.

"Forgive us, Queen Etherdred. But no, you are just in time for--"

"What GOBBLEDYGOOK! Were that gifts I heard a while ago?"

The dark queen roared in pure fury. Everyone was shaking so badly.

"Umm...y-yes...B-but you can still join us."

The queen lifted her shaky index finger and pointed at the empty seat near the youngest fairy. Queen Etherdred strode towards the chair and saw the triplets, laughing. She almost thought they were laughing _at_ her. The dark queen gritted her teeth. Then she faced the king and the queen with a malevolent smile plastered on her ever-so youthful face.

"I have no fascination of eating this...food. And also, is not the rule in fairy land to give the babies gifts? But since I felt unwelcome in here, I can only give these babies one gift each."

The dark queen laughed horribly.

"I think it's better than giving them four gifts each"

Lilith, the youngest fairy muttered under her breath.

"Did you utter something, you imprudent one?"

Lilith did not answer.

"Anyway, I' giving gifts now. This child shall receive the cur---gift of eternal discontentment in her life! She shall ask for things over and over again and won't be contented with it! BWAHAHAHA!"

No one can stop the dark queen. Not even the fairies themselves. And that's not even a gift. -__-

"The next baby, shall receive the gift of eternal loneliness. She may have friends but she will be sorrow until she cries."

"And lastly, this nuisance, shall receive the gift of absolute obedience. Isn't the last gift the best? She cannot resist the commands being thrown at her! BWAHAHAHAHA! And then, I shall take two of your dear kiddies and send them off to a far-off place where they will spend the rest of their lives looking for their dear mother and father! HAHAHAHA!"

And with that, the dark queen vanished, along with Monyrié and Flamerié. The queen dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. The youngest fairy came to her and offered her a tissue.

"Though I may not be able to do something to get back your kiddies, I can only give Flamerié the last give. The gift of luck. There, she could use it to escape the horrible commands of the people around her. By the way, that queen is full-time bluffing. She is definitely not strong enough to send your babies into a far-off land. They must be in here. In this place only. But remember, if you went on a search party for your kids, there is a lesser chance of finding them. Only the Chosen Ones can find the princesses."

With that, the fairies left, muttering blessings for the palace. Just then, the queen fainted.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Tomo: Here I am again! With chapter two! Yay! Although I'm sure this is short...But don't worry! Chapter three is there! I'm posting it this day too :d And it's longer D:

**Chapter Two**

The lonely cold night rain together with the gloomy aura of the night sky added a mournful atmosphere in the palace. Everyone ranging from the palace workers to the king's squire were practically crying over the kidnapped princesses. To add to their mourning, the queen was still unconscious. Their beloved queen.

After a few hours of fanning to the queen, she finally opened her eyes. She was a bit groggy but then she remembered what happened few hours ago. Crystal clear. She began to weep again.

"Oh my poor children. Huhuhu..."

The king who was slumped on the bed woke up with a start. He enclosed his wife in a loving hug and the queen's reduced to quiet sobs. They stayed like that for few minutes until the queen wiped her tears with a clean cloth. The king did not utter a word but patted her back instead.

"Lilith. Didn't she say that our children were somewhere here? Maybe at the mountains or the forest…"

"That's not the problem. Waaa~"

The king cringed for he's sure he said something that upset her.

"W-what if...what if my little Flachi was eaten by a tiger? Or maybe my Mony is...waaaaa~~~"

The king was crying as well. He couldn't bear to see his wife grieving so much. He signaled his trusted servant to come near him. He took a vial that contains a red liquid and put the half of the content in a small cup.

"Drink this."

The queen couldn't argue for she's too weak to do so. And too sad. When the potion took effect, the queen fell asleep again. He stood up and went to the garden where the queen would meet the fairies.

"Oh Fairies of the Far-off Land, hear my call."

Immediately, Lilith came. She was able to travel there faster because she's the youngest. But the reason they did not use that garden when going to the party is because of the oldest fairy.

"You call, my lord?"

"Yes. I can't take it anymore. What should I do with the queen? If she wakes up again, she'll do nothing but cry."

There was a moment of silence. Each was thinking of a way to help the queen endure the deathly loneliness.

"I know. I shall visit the queen in her dreams. There I shall execute something and for sure when she wakes up, she will be back to normal."

Lilith sighed. The king was worried.

"You're not planning to take her memories of her two children?"

"Nope. I never and have never intended to do so. That'd be cruel."

And so, Lilith left the garden and flew towards the bedchamber of the queen. The queen look anorexic. She was deathly pale as if the colors of her beautiful face were drained. Lilith closed her eyes and entered her dreams as she had said.

The moment the queen woke up, colors went back to her pretty face. The king was overjoyed. The queen looked more positive and determined. Nobody knew what happened inside her dream. It's a secret between the fairy and the queen.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Tomo: Yay! Chapter three! Wheee! Here we go!

**Chapter 3**

Many years had passed and the lost children of the queen were forgotten by most of the people except for the king, the queen and the fairies. The queen though kept a composed face. The people in the palace even thought that the queen had forgotten her children. But they were wrong. However, they were really careful not to bring the topic up.

In the piano room, Mikarié was playing the piano. She was dressed in a simple pink dress with puffed short sleeves and feathers outlined the hemline of the skirt. A huge silky red ribbon was tied around her waist. She was wearing her favorite flat pink slippers. She also wore her favorite gemstone-embroidered headband.

Mikarié

Mikarié's POV

The morning breeze blew softly, caressing my cheeks. The glorious rays of the sun illuminated the dark corners of the piano room. Such silence I prefer than being out, listening to the horrible and squeaky voice of Madam Maredith. Sigh. Where are my sisters? I heard from my nanny that they were lost few years ago. I hope they are fine. But...will they be able to go back? Will they be able to recognize themselves as princesses? Sigh.

"Oh, Princess Mikarié. Time for your ballet lesson."

Ugh. How I wish Madam Maredith would quit using that voice. She could always go here and inform me in a much normal way. It kind of hurt my ears. Sigh.

"I'm coming!"

I stopped my hands. The hands that touched nothing but fine silk, gemstones, clean things...What about my sisters' hands? Maybe dirtied with mud, soil or might be covered in...blood. Ugh. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I don't want to think about them now. Maybe later. Sigh. I have to attend my ballet lesson.

End of POV

Monyrié

The unforgiving rays of the sun splattered across her sleeping face. She winced at the sudden illumination and opened one eye. She groaned in disgust. It's another bloody day in this bloody warehouse...okay not really warehouse but she preferred warehouse of the bloody port. And she's going to bloody take care of the kids she never wanted to take care. For, ONE, they are bloody headache-maker. TWO, they are bloody noisy. THREE, they are bloody arrogant. Well, except of Missy though. She's kind.

"Hey, get up, you slug!"

She felt a bloody slap on her butt. She yelped in pain.

"Oww."

"Get up! You're not some bloody princess here. You have work to do!"

_Yeah yeah. Being a full-time maid is bloody hell. Gah. Plus, taking care of those brats are bloody too. Ugh._

She stood up to fix her bed. It was not a nice bed. Because one, it's itchy. Two, the blankets are thin. Three, the pillow is almost ruined. As she was arranging her bed, a thought struck her. Does she have a sister? What happened to her parents? Are they dead? Although, the Landlady, Miss Emerret told her that her parents died in an accident, she remained skeptical. Deep inside her, she knew she was something more. But what?

Flamérie

A soft grumbling sound came from the creature below a raven-haired girl. Bright yet mysterious emerald-green eyes shot up abruptly and scanned the surroundings. The girl did not sense anything. She closed her eyes again. She savored the soft murmurs of the leaves. Such sound so calming. Yet, one can never be calm especially if she's in a forest. No, mountain. She sat up, feeling a bit itchy because of the tiger beneath her. She held out the necklace she had been wearing for years. There was a name imprinted: Flamérie. She guessed it was her name.

She breathed in and closed her eyes again. Then the tiger beside her shoved its nose to her pale white arm. She looked at the tiger. This tiger, whom she named Hugo, was a very ferocious one. Yet, it saved her from being eaten by the creatures of the night. From then on, it kept following her wherever she went. As if the tiger was not an animal at all. There's more to this tiger than met the eye. She's very certain of that.

The tiger looked at its master with its bright yellow eyes that looked like begging for food. While she in turn, smiled at the tiger and stood up. She needed to hunt food for them. As she led the way, she heard some rustling among the leaves. She looked at the tiger as if communicating with it using silent words and facial signs. The tiger bowed its head, as if understanding what its master told him.

_There are three of them...Hugo shall attack the one at the back. I'll do with the other two..._

She carefully and silently drew out her weapons: two poisoned daggers and a reversed edge sword she found lying somewhere, probably dropped by a soldier of the palace. Ugh. The place became dead silent. But with her excellent and sharp tracking senses, the enemies are nearby. Rustle...rustle...ROAAAAR! She heard Hugo roared and that signaled the start. Hugo pounced on the enemy nearest him. The other two circled Flamérie. Then one charged towards her. She skillfully threw her poisoned dagger at him. The latter charged as well but the dagger she threw at him struck the area of his neck where you could find the pulse. Suddenly...ROAAR! Hugo jumped over her and she was taken aback when she saw the other enemy almost killed her. Hugo pounced on him. Flachi took another poisoned dagger and threw it at the direction of his heart. The enemy was dead.

She recognized the people who attacked her. There were two city guards and a palace guard. Palace...oh how she hates the palace. Grandma Ria told her the sad story of her parents. She (grandma) said that Flachi's parents were merchants but the king found out that the things they sold were expired and thus executed them instantly. Grandma also said that the king was heartless, cruel, and evil. This angered Flamé but a piece of sanity remained with her. Although she's wondering about a thing: Why was she never at ease with Grandma Ria? She tried asking Grandma Ria but grandma only smiled. That's weird.

Now, why did they bring only three? Afraid that a whole battalion would die in the hands of Flamérie? But for some reasons, the enemies were decreasing. Maybe they were testing her skills? But what's the point? They were just practically wasting their guards' lives. By the way, because of Flachi's assassin-like skills and way of killing people, she earned a reputation of being the deadliest assassin alive. Although she kills people, she only does it for one reason: Justice. Funny, still no one dares to kill her.

**End of Chapter**

***************************************************************************  
**

Tomo: Chapter 4 will be delayed a bit coz I haven't formulated it XD I told myself I'll do it overnight but I didn't instead I fell asleep while sketching something XD**  
**


End file.
